Rotten
by marzopan
Summary: Very AU version of Suicide Squad. You have been warned. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts at the beginning of the Suicide Squad, but quickly goes very AU. I am aware that some characters are ooc at times. I just had an idea in my head and this is it. This story will probably be around twenty chapters long, and currently I have no plans of a sequel. This story doesn't have a beta, and probably won't ever. I'm aware there are spelling and grammatical mistakes, and maybe one day I will fix that. If you still decide to read this story, I hope you enjoy it, but mainly I'm writing this because my therapist says I need a creative outlet.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _ **Prologue**_

"You really going to talk to us about this Task Force X again?" a condescending voice questioned. Someone else answered in mock laughter. Amanda Waller eyed her fellow colleges and took a bite of her steak, a smirk never leaving her lips. Their remarks didn't bother her. She was used to it. This wasn't her first time, but this time she would make them see she was right. She had it all thought all, all the correct strings pulled. "Yes, but this time you are going to listen," she replied, daring anyone of them to interrupt. She pulled a large folder out of the bag beside her, all but slamming it on the table. She had their attention.

"First we have Deadshot a man that never misses," she said. The small crowd whispered amongst themselves. His name was well known. They had, had a team hot on his trail but he was always one step ahead. "But everyone has a weakness, you just have to find it. In him it's his daughter, an informant told the Bat and he was caught," she briefly explained between bites of her meal. "And where is he now?" the same condescending voice asked again. It came from an egotistical balding man. She sneered a bit, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. No one ever believed her reputation. "With the others. Let's just say I found a hole inside a hole and left them there to rot," she answered, irritation clear in her voice.

"Then we have Diablo, and let me just say what he does is extraordinary," she said, getting back on topic. He had been easy. He had turned himself in merely months after she started thinking up the project. She wasn't sure how vast his pyrokinetic skills were, but she was interested in finding out. "And the Killer Croc. The world treated him like a monster, so that's what he became," she added. She didn't add that he was known to eat his victims. He had sort of turned up, and Waller wasn't one to miss out of an opportunity.

"We are bringing in Boomerang from Australia," she said, letting her eyes wonder around the group. They were at least interested in what she was saying, she just needed to make them see this was the best idea. "He's a thief, but he has a problem playing with others," she added, chuckling slightly. It wouldn't be a problem. She'd find his weakness, find a way to control him just as the others. The Australian government had already had problems with him, they just didn't know how to break a person. She enjoyed it. It thrilled her, the control.

"I've recently transferred Harley Quinn out of Arkham to my pit," she said, glee in her voice. She was once a physiatrist, Harleen Quinzel, turned villain by a chain of unfortunate circumstance. The Mob Queen of Metropolis City. The harlequin. "She's insane, but highly intellectual and lethal," Waller said, though it wasn't a secret. She was a fan of dramatics and grand entrances. She wanted to be known. She was first seen in Gotham with Poison Ivy. It was then when Waller started planning her capture. "Bat got her when she was in town to make a deal," she explained. She left out the part where she had arranged it all.

"And how do you expect to control them," Mr. Condescending chided it. She gripped her fork tightly, and raised a brow at him. "Maybe you should let me finish," she said. She looked at her peers seeing if anyone else had any more interruptions. "The finest special forces colonel we've seen since the last war, Rick Flag" she answered simply. Hushed whispers again. "He is the key," she added, a gave them a brief description of the Enchantress. She chuckled to herself, better let them see what she can do rather than try to explain. It would be more fun that way.

"And as of tonight, we have the newest addition," she added, quietly. Her eyes twinkled in delight. This had interest piqued. Waller smiled. "The Joker," she said. There was nothing else to be said. He had plagued Gotham for the last ten years. The clown prince of crime. He had been in and out of Arkham, but they could never hold him. They weren't Amanda fucking Waller. She had, had to pull several strings, make deals, bribes, a little begging even occurred, but she got him. She couldn't have been more pleased with herself. Her team was finally complete.

"So you expect to save the world with a witch, some freaks, and a couple of clowns?" Mr. Condescending just couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut. Instead of reaching out and stabbing him with the knife she had in her hand, she cut her last bite of steak. "Yes," she said, plopping the bite into her mouth. A few heads nodded in agreement. Waller could have sighed in relief, but remained silent. She won.

The halls of Belle Reve were wild with the excitement of a new inmate. It was like they could smell fresh meat. Three brute guards dragged a cackling man down the hallways, leading him to where he would have his initial assessment. If it was up to them they would have just beat him to death and got it over with. HE wasn't worth the trouble. He had already hospitalized three men and he hadn't been here an hour. But they had special instructions with this one, and they knew better than to cross Amanda Waller.

They all but threw him into a small room and strapped him to a chair. He tried wiggling his fingers but within the confines of a strait jacket he couldn't even do that. He growled in frustration but was ignored. The room held three more guards that were laughing together. "We'll deal with him in a minute, Griggs is bringing Harley down for a feeding," the larger of the three spoke, a wicked grin spread across his ugly face. The Joker hadn't spoken since he had been hauled into this joint, a bit of rebellion at the anger of being here. As the guards spoke to each other, he tuned them out trying to gain the upper hand in learning his surroundings. He was tempted to make a move while they were distracted, he didn't want to be here. He could deal with Arkham. They fed him rather well and the doctors were at least somewhat entertaining there. This place, well, it would be harder for Frost to break him out. His thoughts of freedom were soon interrupt by the opening of the door.

A man whom he assumed was Griggs walked in, smile on his face, with a woman in his arms. She was limp and unmoving and for a moment he thought she was dead. A necrophilia joke hung on the tip of Joker's tongue but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a good joke and tell it. Instead, he craned his neck trying to get a look at the woman, curious. Her hair covered her face. She was tossed in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "Hahaha, two clowns in one room. Neither looks very funny," the large one spoke before Griggs hit the back of his head. He was glad, that wasn't even remotely funny. "Strap her down," Griggs instructed. Another had walked out and almost immediately returned with a tube and three cans. Curious and curiouser. With one leg already strapped down the girl suddenly awoke and lashed out. Her teeth immediately connecting with the throat of Mr. Fatty and ripping. He stumbled back grabbing at his wound. The Joker wanted to reach out and grab him, and relentlessly struggled in his restraints trying to move. The woman reached out and scratched Griggs in the face grazing his eye. Almost immediately after she was hit by two tasers, immediately going limp. The finished restraining her, even by the neck. It was then he recognized her, as one guard moved her hair out of her face. She had blood running from her lips, her hair unwashed, she looked like a wild woman, but she had a face he couldn't forget.

 _The harlequin._

Oh, Joker had heard of her. The doctor, the physiatrist, Harleen Quinzel _._ Her father had been a mob boss thrown into Black Gate several years prior. A couple of patients had escaped one night at the asylum she was working at. Poor thing. Electric shock therapy was a bitch. Turned her brains to puddin, he had heard. Then something, interesting. What was it? Oh yes, how could he have forgotten. She had fell into a vat of something of Lex Luthers. How extraordinary. He had even purchased some guns from her once not recognizing the connection. Harley Quinn. Her blue eyes were burning into his. She recognized him too. He was intrigued. This could be fun, after all.

Her eyes didn't leave his, almost in a challenge, as they shoved the tube down her nose. Apparently, she had been a bad girl. But she wouldn't let them break her, no she was stronger than that. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. A rumble escaped from his chest and he growled. She choked out a laugh. His eyes roamed her body. Her skin was pale, inhumanly so. Her body decorated with various tattoos. Little was covered in the shredded uniform she wore, so his eyes took in almost every inch of her body. If he hadn't been crazy he would have sworn she winked.

After several long minutes the brutes pulled the tube out of her nose, harshly. Harley hissed, and she tried to lift her head to bite the man, struggling against the straps. The Joker sat silently, but inside he fumed. How dare they touch her. They weren't worthy. Her attention once again turned back on him, eyes locking. Usually people looked at him with fear, and after what she had just went through he expected it to be seeping out of her very pores. There was none. "Are you the devil?" she asked. Her tongue darted from her mouth, licking up the remaining blood that hung to her lips. They stared each other down, seemingly forgotten for the moment. This was the beginning of something fun.

 **"Ha, Ha, Ha."**


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Here's another chapter of this shit storm. In the next one, the squad will meet.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _"_ _Harleen, harleen, harleen," an innocent and childlike voice said above her._ _Harleen Quinzel tried sitting up, confused and disoriented._ _A knock to the head will do that to ya._ _She was met with surprise force and a violently bright light._ _"_ _Hello," she rasped._ _Her throat was dry and she let out a cough._ _As her eyes began to adjust to the light she noticed the figure sitting at the end of the bed._ _What was happening?_ _Get it together, Harleen, she scolded herself._ _A break out, she remembered a break out._ _All the patients in max had escaped. Why was it always max?_ _She got her jumbled thoughts together, her gaze returning the patient watching her._ _She was strapped down in a room at the asylum._ _It was coming back to her, and she felt fear._ _Her eyes grew wide and she struggled against the restraints._ _This was bad._

 _"_ _Don't you want to play?" the voice sang._ _Come on, Harls, maybe you can talk your way out of this, she coached, prove you didn't fuck you way into getting your degree._ _She took a deep breath to regain composure._ _"_ _Marie, if you let me go I'll play a game with you," she said, trying to force a smile._ _The girl of twelve giggled, and danced from her spot and out of Harleen's view._ _Marie had been her patient for over a year, she was her first long term._ _She had thought they had made progress. She had even grown to care for the girl._ _She couldn't fathom why she was doing this._ _Tears began to form in Harleen's eyes, threatening to fall._ _She was fucked._

 _"_ _Don't cry," Marie said, pouting._ _Her small hand wiped the tears as they fell from Harleen's eye lids._ _She placed a small kiss on the physiatrist's cheek and pulled back smiling. It did not make Harleen feel better._ _She squeezed her eyes closed and let out a scream._ _Maybe, maybe someone would help her._ _However, as soon as her mouth was open she felt something being forced inside._ _No one was coming, she was alone._ _She tried to fight back, but the restraints were too tight. She bit down hard on the belt that had been shoved in her mouth._ _Her eyes opened and Marie crawled back up beside her, humming._ _"_ _Don't be mad," the girl pleaded._ _Harleen couldn't believe that she had the audacity to look upset. Why the fuck would she not be mad?_ _She didn't see that Marie held something in her hands._ _"_ _I just want to set you free," she said._

 _Then Harleen knew pain. She had only thought she had known before. Every inch of her was on fire, she exploded at the very core._ _If she could have, she would have prayed for death. But a funny thing happened as the electricity ran through her body, frying her brain and damaging her nerve endings._ _She had been teetering on the edge of insanity all her life, the madness dormant behind her eyes, but finally she was pushed over._ _The pain began to fade and she left alive, more alive than she ever had._ _She transformed._ _She was free. Her laugh echoed through the halls._

Harley stretched on her makeshift bed in the air. "Funny dream," she yawned. She swung and landed on the ground with ease. Her eyes surveyed the empty room that surrounded her cage. There was a door in the right corner that guards usually left from and from where her meals were brought. The door on the left was where they entered and the one the shoved her through when they finally decided to hose her off. She rolled her jaw at the memory, that experience was rarely very pleasant. The room contained no windows. It could have been morning or night, she couldn't tell the difference anymore. It had really messed with her sleep schedule. There was only one light, that constantly stayed on, the one hanging above her cage. 87 days, that's how long she had been in here. It was that fucking bat's fault. She was so very bored.

Her cage was bare except the sheet that hung from the top bars. She had been denied bed privileges after the last guy that came inside her cage went back out without a certain body part. She giggled and spun around the room. He had been fun to play with for a minute, but he had tried to touch her without permission. She had to punish him. But that was over a week ago, and she had, had no one to play with since which was dreadfully dull. They didn't even talk to her even when they brought her meals. She hoped that Red was trying to get her out of here, and that the babies were doing okay.

Her mind was still reliving her meeting with the Joker. She hadn't been expecting him to be so intense. She could feel the madness coming off him in waves, and she craved it. He was a work of art and she was a collector. She wondered if his crazy contended to her own. She wondered if he had his noggin turned to puddin. She giggled and climbed off of the ground.

She was a bird. They could cage her, but she refused to let them clip her wings.

Harley twirled from her sheet in the air, singing in her head. She heard the door on the right open and she grinned to herself. "Breakfast," she called out happily, spinning around to face her visitor. She grimaced. It wasn't breakfast. Griggs came in the room first, with a smirk that she wanted to claw off his face. Still, she smiled sweetly and fluttered her lashes. "Get on the ground, Harls," he cooed. He even had his own pet name for her. She wanted to strangle him. She flipped twice then landed on her heels, giving a small bow. He clapped, laughing. In his head, she was putting on this whole show for him. One day she was going to fucking kill him. But they weren't alone.

A few soldiers walked in moments later, a woman at the center of them. She walked boldly, right up to Harley's cage and stood just out of reach. "Hellooooo Nurse," Harley greeted and laughed and stuck out her tongue. She grabbed hold of the bars, pressing her body up right against them. She knew what would happen, she longed for it. On clockwork, the bars gave her a small zap. It reminded her of better times. "Boys, did you bring me a friend?" she asked. The woman smiled. Oh, what a treat this was. She had a bit of madness of her own. Harley wanted to crack her open and see it for herself. "Harley Quinn, I have a proposition for you," she stated, meeting her eyes. Harley spun around the room. This was an interesting turn of events. "Tell me boss, who do you want me to kill," she asked. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and laughed. She flung her body hard at the bars, lunging for the women, and reaching out her hand to try to grab her. "Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me," she growled.

Zap. And she laughed.

...

Besides the few men he put in the hospital when he first arrived, the Joker had no other disturbances. He was housed with the masses in a small cell. His neighbor the right wouldn't stop screaming. He rather liked the chaos of it all, but he needed to think. He could only trust Frost so far to get him out of here. Tomorrow would be his two-week anniversary. He didn't plan to make it to a third.

Unfortunately, he had seen little of the outside of his cell. His biggest adventure had been when he first arrived. Oh, the harlequin. He hadn't forgotten about her. He had heard stories about her, a few had even made it on the T.V. Who knew? He might even take her with him when he escaped. She looked like a girl who knew how to have fun. Maybe she could even keep him with his chaos. He cackled.

"Shut the fuck up clown," a guard yelled, while his fist hit on the outside of the door. Joker grinded his teeth and walked up to the door. There was just a small opening at the top. If only it were big enough for him to reach out and grab the imbecile on the other side. He was bored. Maybe, this one would keep him entertained for a little while. After two weeks in this hell hole, he was itching for some fun. "How about you come say that to my face?" he taunted. He stood in front of the door, just in case the guard took him up on the offer. All he got was silence in return. "Oh, come on, pal. You're not scared are ya, are ya?" he asked. "Ha, ha, ha."

A set of eyes appeared at the small slot in the door, and Joker thought he was going to get his chance. He bared his metal teeth. But they weren't the eyes of his guard. "What do you know I got visitors," he exclaimed. He flung himself at the door and peered through. It was a woman. Hmmm. What the fuck could she want? "Careful with him, ma'am," a voice from beside her warned. Oh, they should be very careful. He was putting the woman's face to memory, just in case he had the urge to kill her later. "I'm very capable of handling myself," the woman, retorted. She was feisty. He could have fun extinguishing that.

Her eyes stared down at him hard. With Harley, it had light a fire in him, in this one he found it annoying. "Come on sweet cheeks, why have ya come to see little old me?" he asked. He had a feeling that this woman was the reason in him being drug down here. Usually the Bat just dropped him off at Arkham, he had a place to rest for a couple a week, and they started their dance again. He wondered what he did to piss the Bat off. For a moment, she just stared him down, taunting him. He growled. Apparently, she was pleased by his display, and smirked. "I'm here to make you a deal," she said.

Joker laughed and threw himself backwards onto his bed. This lady was a fucking idiot. "I thought I was supposed to be the crazy one," he replied. Who did this lady think she was? What did she think he was going to do for her? He wasn't a lackey, he had lackeys. Hadn't she heard of him? He needed to be left alone, so he could figure out he was going to escape this shit hole. "What if I can give you something you want?" she asked. She was persistent, he had to give her that. He groaned and walked back towards the door. "What could you possibly have that I want?" he hissed.

"Your freedom," she stated. Well, now she was talking. He wasn't an idiot, though. "Hmmm, not sure I believe you. You wouldn't lie to a friend, would you?" he said. He heard retreating footsteps. Just as he had thought. They had tried to recruit him before, those government officials, each time they realized he was a bit too much for them. He was an acquired taste of crazy. He wasn't someone to be controlled. He once again fell on the lump they called a mattress. He already had one guard on his pay roll, surely it wouldn't be that difficult to find a more competent one to get a message or two passed along. The Bat needed to be taught a lesson after this stunt, and he needed to start planning the big to-do.

However, his plans of the future where interrupted. He couldn't believe it. They were opening the door. Maybe, this woman was of some use after all.


	3. Chapter Two

**Seriously, thank you for the reviews. Not to worry. This might be for therapy, but this story will be finished. I even have a few more ideas living in my head.**

 **This chapter is mostly filler. Sorry. It's pretty short and painless, though, and in the next one it gets more interesting. Harley also gets a present.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _"_ _Remind me why we are shooting up a zoo?" asked a sultry voice._ _Harley Quinn had been taking in the mayhem and chaos going on around the trio. Her men had been given only one instruction, don't hurt the animals._ _She smirked at the owner of the voice, Poison Ivy, or as she called her Red. She had her own madness, but she didn't enjoy the bloodshed like Harley did._ _Harley, she thrived off it._ _As the pair of women strolled down the path with their arms linked, a younger third followed behind, unlocking cages as she went._ _"_ _Because, no one belongs in a cage," she replied, and gave a wink to the girl behind her._ _Everyone deserved to taste freedom. She had also recently watch Jumanji and been inspired by the destruction._

 _An employee, obviously trying to get away from the mayhem, almost ran right into them, but he was stopped by a bullet to the brain before they could collide. "Watch where ya goin," Harley scolded._ _She laughed as his body fell._ _She would have even sworn that Red cracked a smile. She stomped on his skull as they walked by._ _Her momentary high was interrupted by a sudden squeal._ _"_ _Marie," Harley shouted._ _That girl was always getting into mischief. The two women followed the noise of the shrieks into a nearby animal enclosure. They were both prepared for a fight, their minds already thinking the worst. As they neared the back, Harley was almost immediately greeted by two small blurs running up to her and a skipping Marie bounding behind._ _The two blurs, she soon realized, were pups, hyena pups, and they were licking at her ankles._ _"_ _I think they like you," Marie cooed._ _One ran over to the girl and jumped in her arms, attacking her face with kisses._ _Harley giggled, she was smitten._ _"_ _I think I like them, too."_

...

Harley was rudely interrupted from her day dream by guards coming in from both doors. This never happened. She had been in a much better mood since this morning. They had let her shower, and she was even able to sneak a lock pick. Things were finally looking up, until this, but she wouldn't let it ruin her mood. "Oh this looks like a party," she squealed. She stood and readied herself to meet her guests. She hoped that she was about to finally have some fun. At least 30 guards had entered the room before they stopped coming. This was an interesting turn of events. "All this for little ol' me?" she teased. She bet she could at least take down ten with her.

"Hands up," one instructed. She complied. Was she finally going to be let out to play? She would be a good girl if she could go out and feel the sun, at least for a little while. They began to open her cell, and she couldn't hide the smirk that slid across her face. She clicked her tongue in anticipation. She wouldn't be able to take them all, but maybe, maybe, maybe. "Get down on your knees," one yelled as soon as they were inside. Again, she complied. "Getting fresh on the first date? Don't I get dinner first?" she taunted and laughed. They had been warned about her, though, and already had their Tasers out. Fuck, she thought, I got to learn when to keep my gab shut. One tagged her as soon as the thought ran through her head. "Hey, I'm behaving," she argued. She couldn't let that stand though. She grabbed the one that touched her and broke his wrist. The crunch and his agonized cry were music to her ears. Maybe that would teach him some respect. But she had made his friends mad, and soon all she saw was black.

...

When Harley woke up, she was strapped from her neck to her ankles to a chair and she wasn't alone. She hadn't not being able to stretch after a nap. "Ya got any more comfortable accommodations?" she groaned. She tried to turn her head, an attempt to get a look at those around her and her surrounding, but found she couldn't even do that. "Well, this isn't fun," she complained, huffing. "Keep it easy doll face, I think we are being transported," a low voice from behind her replied.

She knew that voice. "Floyd," she exclaimed. She liked Deadshot. He was an egotistical, cocky, arrogant son of a bitch, but he was a good ally. She heard him chuckle. "Saw they were hauling out KC, too. Guess they got some sort of plan for us," he replied. Interesting, she wondered who else was being moved. Unfortunately, before she could continue the conversation Griggs appeared in front of her. She bit her tongue to restrain herself from spitting in his face. Not yet. His face was bruised. It seemed she wasn't the only one that thought he was a prick. "Rough night?" she taunted. She hoped he wouldn't be going with them. "I got you something," he said, hurriedly, and shoved something in her hand. It was paper. A note. She was barely able to read what it said.

I'm coming for you. -Red

If she could have thrown her head back and laughed, she would have, instead she cackled from her chair. The worried look that appeared on Grigg's face pleased her, but soon he had to step to the side. Someone behind her was pushing her forward. Looks like he wasn't going to get to come. "You'll remember how nice I was to you won't you," Griggs urged, trying to keep pace with the person behind her. Still, she laughed. "I gave you cola once," he urged. She preferred grape soda. Oh, what fun she was going to have when she was free. She might even start with him. She hoped he had a family. She would savor his screams. "Harls, Harley," he pleaded. It was in vain. They loaded her in a van, and she was on her way on a new adventure.

...

Joker had been at the army camp for over an hour now. It had been brought up that it might be a good idea not to transfer him with the others. Everyone had agreed. Before they took him off the facility they had stuck something in his neck. An implant of some type he was sure. He would find a way to get it out. They currently had him strapped down in a chain in the sun. He was beginning to sweat. They could have at least put him in the shade.

He growled at everyone that came near and no one dared talk to him. This was turning out not to be fun after all. Still, he had to keep his wits about them. He counted every man he saw, and searched for weapons as they passed. If he could just get his hands on one, then he could get this party started. The woman from before, she had promised him freedom. She said she could even keep him out of the Bat's reach. But what fun was that? He liked the danger, and he would miss the Bat. And he wasn't one to be ordered about, especially by some army nitwit.

Speaking of nitwits, the man that had accompanied the woman to his cell began to approach him. He sneered. "What I wouldn't give to just blow a hole in your head right now," the man threatened as he approached. He obviously didn't know the Joker, but he would learn. "What's stopping you, big boy," he taunted. A crowd had begun to form around the two, even though he couldn't see, he could hear the footsteps approach. He was outnumbered, he would have to play this situation carefully. He grinned. He liked a challenge. However, play time was cut short by the sound of arriving vehicles. The man in front of him immediately tensed. Joker could tell he wasn't pleased with what was going on. He could use this to his advantage. "Line up boys, here comes the cavalry," he instructed, his words oozing sarcasm. Then the doors began to open.


	4. Chapter Three

**Thank you for all of the reviews. A little JXH interaction in this chapter, more to come. Things are now in place for the fun the begin. Next Chapter will probably be out this weekend.**

 **I own nothing.**

Ch. 3

The prisoners had been tranquilized during the journey to deter any escape attempts, and for the safety of the ones transporting them. The Killer Croc awoke during transit, but luckily, they had taken proper precautions to secure him. They should have darted him with an animal tranquilizer. Next time. He was quiet except for the occasional grumble. Other than that, the trip had been uneventful. That was about to change.

Deadshot and Harley were beginning to wake when they arrived at their destination. The show was about to begin. The doors of the van opened and let in the sun. Harley had just opened her eyes and hissed at the intrusion. "Five more minutes," she grumbled. Deadshot groaned from somewhere around her, and she tried looking around before remembering she was strapped down. Where the fuck was she? She was harshly unloaded and met by a pair of familiar pale blue eyes.

The Joker was staring right at her. She tensed and every inch of her tingled with excitement. A wide grin spread across her face. She smiled so hard her cheeks hurt, and she licked her teeth. He winked and smiled, showing off his metal teeth. She bet he could do some real damage with those. Let the games begin.

She was wheeled up right beside him and their eyes never left each other. "Tell me. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. Harley giggled, earning her various looks from the soldiers around her. "Aren't you the charmer?" she cooed. She could really look at him now. She had been a bit out of it during their first encounter. Her eyes lingered at the 'Damaged' tattoo on his forehead. Rotten and Damaged. Oh, what a pair they would make. Before either could say anything else, Nitwit decided to start talking again. "Alright boys, unstrap them," he instructed. The soldiers looked at their leader skeptically, and some muttered disagreements under their breath. "Hey, you heard the man, get to it," Deadshot shouted. They were all itching to get free from their restraints and Harley squealed with glee. "Time to play, boys," she shouted.

After another nod from Rick Flag the soldiers began to unstrap the prisoners. Just in time for another van to pull up. Two men exited carrying a large moving bag. They dropped it on the ground in the center, unzipping it. Immediately a large man jumped out, fists swinging and managed to collide with one of the soldier's face before they restrained him. Then, they were all free and the soldiers quickly moved away from them. Harley immediately stretched, reaching down to her toes then up in the air. The Joker's eyes on her the whole time.

"What's that?" Harley asks, suddenly. Her eyebrows scrunched in thought. Joker quirked an eyebrow, wondering what game she was playing. "I should kill everyone and escape?" she questioned. A few of the soldiers put their hands on their weapons. "Sorry, the voices," she says, and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Sometimes Harleen liked to whisper in her head, and it could get annoying. They still didn't take their hold off their weapons, even Joker and Deadshot were beginning to feel a bit on edge. "I'm kidding, that's not what they really said," she defended. Harleen wasn't fun enough to think of a joke like that. Joker held his hand up to his mouth, and Harley admired the smile on it. "Ha,Ha,Ha," he said, his eyes gleaming.

As always, Nitwit had to ruin the fun. "My name is Rick Flag. You are here because your government thinks you can be useful. I don't share their opinion, and won't hesitate to kill you on the spot. You were all implanted with a tracking device that will also blow your head off at the push of a button. Don't try to escape and don't piss me off. Now, for a message from God," he said. He held up a tablet. The woman staring back at them was Amanda Waller. She explained that they were being sent on a mission. Harley crossed her arms and pouted. This was boring. She was ready to get to the killing. The video ended and she didn't hear a word. "Now, stay out of my way. Your belongings are behind you, we leave in an hour," he added.

Harley turned and ran to her box with the letters HQ on the side. She immediately opened it, and began rummaging through it. It had her weapons. She shrieked with glee. She held up her red and black harlequin outfit against her, hugging it, before discarding it back in the box. Her eyes landed on the Joker beside her, he was holding a machine gun. She purred. "You look like you know how to show a girl a good time," she said and winked. After they figured out how to get these things out of their necks, maybe they could have some real fun. He grinned and pulled another gun from his box and pointed it at her. "Oooo, honey, you have no idea," he replied and licked his lips. A part of her wanted to touch him, to reach out just to make sure he was real, but she had to finish opening her present first. She giggled and dived back into her box.

Harley sat aside her favorite pistol and bat. That way she could shoot anyone that came near her then bash their brains in. She giggled at the thought. She had decided not to wear her harlequin outfit. She didn't want to get blood on it, and with any luck there would be lots of it. Luckily, they had brought another. She contemplated for just a second about where to change, then just started stripping. She doubted they had a lady's room. As Harley changed all eyes in the yard where on here, though she was seemingly unaware. Oh, she knew, but she liked the attention.

"Ya know what they say about the crazy ones," Boomerang whispered and laughed. Joker stood beside him and he sneered at the other man. He snapped at him and growled. Boomerang back up, and held up his hands. "Blimey man, not trying to start a fight," he defended, and walked away to stand on the other side of KC. Joker's eyes snapped back to Harley, now fully dressed. Her shirt read 'Daddy's Little Monster' and her spanx shorts matched her hair that was now in pigtails. She began applying makeup with a mirror she pulled out, ignoring the attention. Joker decided right then she was going to be his, she was made for him.

Deadshot was standing silently on the other side of Harley staring down at his mask when she turned her eyes on him. "What? Won't fit anymore?" she questions. She was finishing up painting her face when she quirked an eyebrow at him. "No, it's just every time I put this on, somebody dies," he stated, simply, his words devoid of emotion. "Put it on. Because I got a feeling a whole lot of people are about to die," Harley insisted, and popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

She looked over her shoulder at Joker. He was no longer in the orange jumpsuit, but a purple suit jacket, white shirt, and black pants. She licked her lips and he smirked. He closed the distance between them and tossed an arm over her shoulder, pulling her close. Her skin was on fire at his touch and she had to stop herself from tracing the curve of his jaw. Not now. Instead she smiled, leaning in to his side. "So, Mistah J, you ready for some fun?" she asked. They laughed.

"Quinn, we have one more thing for you," Rick Flag interjected. Joker groaned. Nitwit had impeccable timing. But he seemed to have a bit of reluctance in his voice, which gained Harley's interest. "Oooh, another present. You really know how to spoil a girl," she cooed. She hoped that it was something she liked and not something boring. She was now armed and she hated being disappointed. A large wooden box was pushed up. The soldiers around looked nervous. Joker, who stood beside her, cocked his head. He was curious, as well. "Come on, give it, give it," Harley whined. She jumped up and down, impatiently, making her seem more like a spoiled little girl than a mass murderer.

The doors opened revealing two large animals, hyenas. The larger of the two, with a red mane, stood in the back of the box. It was silent, taking in its new surroundings. The smaller, with a blue mane, jumped out as soon as the lid open teeth bared. It growled and snapped at those nearby, but was held back by a large metal chain.

"BABIES"

Harley bounded up to them and squealed with excitement. She threw her arms around them and they immediately began licking her face while she giggled. They had been with her when the Bat had showed up, and she had worried about what had happened to them. She was overjoyed to see them, and cooed as they vied for her attention. She unhooked them from the chains. She'd kill the men that had dared cage them. "Don't worry, Mommy's home," she soothed. Joker laughed.


	5. Chapter Four

**This chapter was fun to write. I think having the babies around will be a fun addition. Again thanks for everyone that continues to read this story. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. I have big plans for this story.**

 **I own nothing.**

Ch. 4

Joker had walked away to finish gathering his weapons while Harley fawned over the two hyenas that she called Bud and Lou. She was just full of surprises. He couldn't wait to find out more, couldn't wait to pick through that mind. It was delicious. He loaded a handgun and placed a few knives in his pocket as well as a few throwables and a pack of cards. They had even packed his electric joy buzzer and he slipped it on his finger. How thoughtful. He traced the edge of a blade with a finger. He was ready for the chance to use it, but he had to figure out how to get this damn implant out of his neck first. Frost better come through.

Deadshot approached and stood beside him. "So, I suggest we team up temporarily and get the fuck out of here before they haul our asses back our cages," he said, keeping his voice low so none of the soldiers overheard. Joker bit his lip in thought. He wasn't exactly a team player. "I am not going back to prison," Harley growled. She walked up to the two men, the hyenas trailing behind her. "Don't worry doll, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight," Joker threatened. She couldn't stop herself from blushing and it excited him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I think you got yourself a deal, mister," he replied. But after this was over he was taking the girl and leaving.

Boomerang and KC also join the group, forming a small circle. Joker laughed. What a team they made. Who the fuck had come up with this idea? Oh right, Waller. Well, she would find out soon enough that he wasn't a pawn in anyone's game.

A man stood off to the side that had been quiet, so Harley hadn't noticed him until just now. His tattooed face gave away his identity, El Diablo. "Hey, you. Is it true what they say about you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. He merely glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. "So, if you like a girl, could you lit her cigarette with your pinky? I think that would be real classy," she said. He didn't answer, but he did slightly chuckle which caused her to smile.

"Alright, time to load up," yelled Nitwit. The group disbanded to gather their things, but Joker didn't let go of his hold on Harley. She didn't mind. She liked the attention, and she had to admit he enticed her. She felt herself drawn to him. The madness behind her eyes was eager to lash out and dance with his. Soon. She let him lead her towards the helicopter. Her babies followed close behind growling at anyone that came too close. She blew bubbles with her gum as she walked.

Joker let his arm drop as they entered the helicopter. Harley sat down and was immediately trapped between the Joker's arms. His hands grasped tightly to each side of her seat. Her breath caught and she swore her heart skipped a beat. His eyes pierced into hers like he could see the thoughts churning in her head. Bud and Lou growled softly but made no moves to attack. "I like you," Harley rasped, her mouth gone dry. One of his hands grabbed her chin, and his fingers traced the Rotten and heart tattoo on her cheek.. "Hmmmm, my Harlequin," he hissed, "Ha, Ha, ha." Deadshot coughed. Joker growled, but sat down and glared at their audience. Harley's skin tingled where he had touched her and she longed for more. She stuck her tongue out at the men that interrupted and slumped down in her seat.

Everyone loaded in the helicopter, and buckled in the seats in the back. Bud and Lou lay at Harley's feet and kept an eye on the strangers that surrounded them. The machine started and Harley bounced excitedly in her seat. Red was coming for her, soon she would be free, and she'd met him. Things were looking up for the harlequin. She saw the same excitement in Joker's eyes and she laughed. Her hyenas howled in response.

Before they took off the ground a woman boarded at the last minute. Harley peered around with interest. Nitwit introduced her. Katana? "Harley Quinn, pleased to meet cha," she greeted, holding out her hand. The woman stared at her. "What's your perfume? The stench of death, it's real nice," she complimented, wiggling her eyebrows. Joker smirked and even Deadshot chuckled. The woman said nothing, and sat down. The door of the helicopter closed. "Well, she's seems like a nice lady," Harley said. Diablo, who sat across from her, shook his head. She shrugged.

Occasionally, Harley would feel the Joker's finger tips softly dance upon her skin. She shivered and her skin was covered in goose bumps each time. She licked her lips and purred. She could see him physically tense beside her and let out a ragged breath. She giggled.

Joker looked out the window behind him, and that's when he saw it. The city was a war zone. "Well, looks like a real party," he said. Everyone else turned to look, except for Rick. It seemed like he knew what was going on. "Oooo, pretty," Harley exclaimed. She was his type of girl. Even the hyenas seemed to sense something was going on.

"What kind of mission is this?" Deadshot shouted. All eyes were on Rick, but his face remained blank. "I didn't sign up for this man," Diablo interjected. Things were getting interesting. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Joker taunted the soldier. Rick scowled and stood up. "You were already told, simple infiltrate and retrieve. You don't get to ask questions," he answered. It was like he had a death wish.

The helicopter shook. They had been hit. It shook and flipped on its way to the ground. Harley held on to her seatbelt as they made their way to earth. Bud and Lou huddled beside her. Joker laughed until impact. Boomerang cursed as he was flung from his seat on to KC who grunted and flung him off. They were bruised but they survived. Assets secure.

Harley hit her head hard and blood slid down her forehead. Joker cleaned over, and licked up the blood that dripped down. "Thanks, Mistah J" Harley breathed. She felt a little dizzy and he was just making it worse. He unstrapped them both and grabbed her hand pulling her up. They followed everyone else out of the crashed machine. The babies sniffed the air and growled. Something wasn't right here. Harley was on alert.

"Alright, let's go get the target and get them to safety. They are the only ones you can't kill," Rick Flag said. His soldiers led the way. Harley squealed with excitement. "And they say we are crazy," Joker chuckled, and cocked his gun. It was time for someone to die.

Joker led the way, following closely behind nitwit. Deadshot followed behind with Diablo and KC on either side. Harley brought up the rear with the hyenas, and spun around in circles with her bat. She caught Boomerang in the stomach on accident as he approached her. He groaned over in pain. "Oopsy," Harley said. He caught his breath and stood up straight. He cringed in pain, but kept walking.

"S'alright. Doesn't even hurt," he lied. She giggled. "So, what's the plan?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "Kill them all, then find Waller and kill her too, or maybe I'll keep her as a pet" she said matter of factly. He raised an eyebrow. This girl really was a loon. The hyena with the red mane, Bud, approached Boomerang and sniffed. "Oooo, pretty girl," he cooed. He reached out a hand to pet it, and it bit down hard. Harley giggled. Boomerang pulled his hand away as soon as Bud released and yelled loudly. "HE's a boy," Harley said though giggles. Boomerang walked away from her, holding his bleeding hand in his shirt. He noticed the Joker looking at him. He had been watching that whole exchange. Fuck.

Joker sneered at Boomerang before continuing following the soldiers in front of him. Deadshot caught up to step with him. "Does this feel shady as fuck to you?" the mercenary asked. He held his weapon at the ready. Joker nodded in agreement. The streets lay in disarray, but they were empty. This was more than what the soldier was letting on. Suddenly the soldiers ahead stopped. The squad gathered behind while they talked amongst each other. "I think we should ask Nitwit a couple of questions," Joker said. He eyed the man in question that stood a few feet away. He closed the space between them, and Deadshot followed behind. "He's got a cute toosh, don't cha think?" Harley whispered to the Killer Croc beside her. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, soldier boy," Joker greeted as they approached. Rick grimaced as he approached. He didn't have time for this shit. "What do you want clown?" he questioned. He held his finger steady on the trigger of his gun. "We want to know what the fuck is going down?" Deadshot asked. Rick sighed. "It's complicated," he said, almost defeated. "Sir, movement up front," a soldier on the right whispered. The three men turned their attention, weapons at the ready, to the building ahead. "Hostiles, get ready," Rick shouted.

Finally, the fun had begun.


	6. Chapter Five

**Didn't mean for it be this long before I updated. I got a cat and started group therapy. I'll try to juggle things better this week. The next chapters I have more planned out, so they should come out quicker.**

 **Thanks for reviews/follows/faves. I really do appreciate it. Someone said they hoped nothing happened to the babies. Don't worry. I love animals too much for anything bad to happen to them.**

 **I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. All that jazz.**

Harley had been chewing her bubble gum with eyes fixated on the Joker as he talked to Flag. Her gun was cocked just in case the soldier tried anything rude. Her finger itched to pull the trigger and watch his brains splatter. What kind of pattern would his mind leave behind? What would she find left inside his head? But while she lived a dangerous life, she didn't wish for death. Soon, she'd get this device out of neck, even if she had to rip it out of herself. Then, she could have her fun. She cackled. Boomerang, who stood beside her, took a step away from her. She winked at him.

She saw the movement before the men in front of her did. Bud and Lou stood in front of her and growled. Whatever it was, it didn't look human. This was definitely not what she had expected. Flag yelled and everyone around her seemed to tense. She smiled. She holstered her pistol and gripped the handle of her bat. Lou jumped forward a step, teeth bared and snapping. Her babies were ready to have some fun. They had spent too long caged up. She kneeled and stroked their manes. Meanwhile the men around her had advanced. She saw Katana ahead unsheathe her sword. The creatures were running toward the line of soldiers in front. "Time to play, babies," she growled.

The hyenas ran towards their prey that soon surrounded the group. Harley bashed in the heads of the creatures that came at her and shot them as they ran. Her hyenas destroyed any that got too close. She nimbly maneuvered her way through the mayhem and hummed a tune in her head. She was soon covered in their matter. The killing gave her a high like no other. She was euphoric.

As their numbers dwindled, she caught sight of the Joker. He shot down the creatures with a large machine gun, the biggest smile on his face. A shiver ran down her spine. She seemed to automatically drift towards him. She was longing for a taste of his chaos. The last one in front of him fell. He looked at her and winked. She was standing just out of arms reach of him and he closed the gap. They laughed. He grabbed her chin, held her head between his hands, and locked eyes. She was sure he would leave a bruise by how hard he was holding her, but found she didn't care. She wanted him to mark her. She hardly knew anything about him, but she craved him despite it. Her demons wanted to play with his.

His lips came crashing down on her's hard. Bud and Lou circled around them, protecting them. For a moment, it was only them. Harley felt things she didn't think she was capable of feeling. She was lost in the taste of him and she wanted more. She had always been greedy. His tongue circled hers claiming dominance while he bit her bottom lip drawing blood.

"Flag!"

Harley and Joker both growled but broke apart to see what was going on. Several of the creatures were dragging the nitwit away. Harley smirked. "Good riddance," she said and shrugged while throwing her arms around the Joker's neck. "If he dies, we die," Deadshoot urged. He was currently fighting off a few of the creatures that had surrounded him and KC. Harley groaned and Joker rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on, sweets, let's go save our ticket out of here," Joker purred. He took her hand, and with the hyenas trailing behind them, they went to save solider boy.

Harley took care of the ones on the right with her bat. She giggled with glee with each swing. Joker dispatched the rest, with a knife in each hand. Bud and Lou took care of any trying to interfere. They made quite the team. They pulled Flag to his feet. "Thanks," he said, surprised. "Seems to me like you owe us a favor," Joker answered. Flag didn't look happy. The clowns walked away, leaving him unhappy about what just happened.

A few of the soldiers had died, but the squad suffered no tragedies. Harley was vigorously beating one of the dead creatures with her bat while Joker watched on amused. "I think you killed it, doll face" Deadshot said as he approached after killing the last of the creatures. "But, it saw it move," she said, and kicked it, "see." He shook his head and a bullet whizzed by his face and contacted with the corpse. He turned around, Joker was smiling at him. "Fucking clown," the assassin muttered. Diablo took a step back and shook his head. "Don't know know why you are so pissy, it's not like you helped back there," Harley snarled. "Trust me, it's better this way," he defended, and turned his back on the group.

Flag approached them with the remaining soldiers. "What the fuck were those?" Deadshot asked. They were all curious about the creatures that had just attacked them. Boomerang was examining on the bodies, and pulled a watch of its wrist. "Oooo, pretty," Harley exclaimed, and grabbed the watch from his hands. He made a move to protest, but the look the Joker was giving him made him stop. "Wait, those were people," Deadshot yelled. Harley wondered what had happened to them. She bet whoever did it knew how to have some fun. Flag sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Look, it's more complicated than that. Let's just finish the mission. The building is only a few blocks ahead," he replied. He turned around, and led the way with the soldiers and Katana.

"Can I kill him now?" Harley asked, and pulled out her pistol. She aimed it at his head. "Tsk Tsk Tsk," Joker scolded. He placed his hand on hers and she holstered her weapon. "Patience," encouraged and stroked the side of her face. "He's right. We need that asshole alive for now," Deadshot said. Harley nodded, but still stuck her lip out in a small pout.

The squad followed behind the soldiers, Harley once again hung to the back. This was turning out to be kind of boring. She was tired of walking and she wanted to have some more fun. Her hyenas whined beside her, seemingly agreeing with her. She sauntered up and twirled around KC. "Is it true that you eat people?" she inquired, keeping step with him. He grunted. "Wanna eat me?" she challenged and licked her lips at him. He shook his head. "Why not?" she asked. "I don't want your crazy," he replied, matter of factly. Deadshot chuckled. Harley growled. "What's wrong? You hate man kind or something? They don't treat ya right?" she taunted. She was playing a game. "Your mom not hug ya enough as a kid?" she teased, and patted his arm. "I can recommend a good therapist," she added. He was quick, and his fist almost collided with her face. She giggled and twirled away.

"Why?" Diablo asked. She sneered at him. He had turned out to be useless. "Because I'm bored," she groaned and snapped at him. "I need a victim, a mind to pry apart and spit it," she hissed. "Leave it mate, it's better off that way," Boomerang said as he passed them.

Harley caught eye of Katana and purred. "Here's one now," she stated and circled the woman. "Japanese, female, athletic, good health, and ooooh, only child. Daddy wanted a boy, so he didn't love ya. Now, you hide behind a mask," she taunted. The women removed her mask, her face blank. "I am not hiding," Katana spoke. Harley chuckled. "Now that was gangster," she complimented.

"Harley," Deadshot said. He put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her away from the other woman. "How about let's try not to start any problems if we don't have to," he instructed. She shrugged him off. "I was only trying to have a bit of fun," she defended. Who the fuck was he to tell her what to do? She got real close to him, rubbing against his side like a cat. "You trying to be my daddy?" she hissed. He had a feeling this was going to end badly for him.

Joker had been glancing back to watch Harley toy with the other members of the squad. She was captivating. She held his interest like no one had before. She was wild. But right now, she was chained down, held back. He couldn't wait to see her released and free. He bet it was a beautiful sight. He wanted to join in her fun, but his interests were torn between her and Nitwit. He knew more than he was letting on, Joker knew he did. When he glanced back, Harley was by Deadshot. He let out a loud growl as watched them interact. They both looked up to look at him. Deadshot looked nervous. Harley looked excited. "Ha, ha, ha."

Joker approached the duo and stopped directly in front the them. He smiled. "Mind if I borrow this?" he asked, indicating towards Harley's bat. She giggled, nodded, and handed it over to him. Maybe, he'd bash in dead boy's brains in. She could have sworn he gulped. Joker walked over to the closest store, and bashed in the door. The soldiers turned around, guns on him. He held his hands up and tossed Harley back the bat. "Hey boys, I'll be right back, there is a killer sale," he said, before disappearing inside. Harley grabbed a purse that hung from the door way and put it over her shoulder. It matched her outfit.

"Are you fucking serious," Flag groaned. He stared at Harley, obviously annoyed. A few soldiers snickered. "Hey, we're bad guys, it's what we do," Harley retorted, hands on her hips. What did this guy expect? Joker returned a minute later and was carrying a black leather jacket. He slung it over Harley's shoulders. "Awww, you shouldn't have Mistah J," she cooed. She put her arms through the holes and pulled it around her. On the back in red lipstick it read 'Property of the Joker'. He smiled widely at Deadshot and snapped at the man. He grabbed Harley's arm, hard enough to leave finger prints, and pulled her after him. He'd deal with him later. Her put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. His lips grazed her neck and goosebumps ran up both of Harley's arm. "Your mine."


	7. Chapter Six

**A big thank you to everyone reading this story.**

 **I got my cat a cat tree today. Hilarity has ensued. Enjoy this chapter in honor of Delilah.**

 **I own nothing.**

Joker's arm stayed snaked around Harley's waist. He held her close against his side and occasionally growled in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. She liked the affection he was showing her. His possessiveness of her made her want to shudder. She wanted to hit him with her bat for thinking he owned her and please him at the same time. It was confusing for her. They stopped in front of a large, seemingly empty, building with glass doors. Joker removed his arm as the rest of the squad approached. She missed the contact when it was gone. She reached out to touch him, but he swatted her hand away. She stuck out her lip in a pout.

The soldiers talked amongst themselves ahead of them. "This the place?" Deadshot asked. KC surveyed the building in front of them. Diablo stood off to the side, Boomerang was next to him trying to maintain his distance from the clowns. He planned on making it out of this alive. Flag nodded. "We need to split up to survey our surroundings my boys will go right, and you," he instructed, but his words stopped when Deadshot shot in the door. Flag scowled, clearly unhappy with the approach. "Well, now they know we're here," Deadshot said and smirked. The all filed in the building. As Harley entered, she didn't miss the roses springing up from the other side of the street. She cackled and skipped through the broken shards of glass. She was going home soon.

Harley saw an opportunity and she grasped it. She pushed Joker into a nearby elevator and hit the up button. She shooed her hyenas inside. "See ya at the top," she called out as the doors closed. She waved at the squad that was looking up at the duo dumbfounded. Joker laughed. She turned and grinned at him. "Think it's time for us to blow this joint," she purred. Soon, she was going to be free again. Oh, the plans she had. They were going to have such fun together. Joker closed the space between them. He pushed her against the glass wall and she gasped. His eyes held such fire behind them. He showed her his metal teeth. "Gotham isn't going to know what to think about you," he growled.

Then, his mouth came crashing down on hers. His teeth nipped at her lips, making them bleed. Harley groaned and snaked her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her as he pounded a fist into wall. His hand found her neck and squeezed hard. A creature fell in through the emergency hatch and they broke apart. They growled. Bud and Lou grabbed it by each leg. Harley hooked her arms around the thing's neck and Joker pulled her gun from its holster and shot the thing in its head.

They stared at each other, both panted heavily. They marveled at the almost feral sight of each other. Just think of the chaos they were going to cause together. The elevator binged and the doors opened. The soldiers stood outside their guns aimed at the pair. Harley giggled. "Whatcha staring at?" she mocked, and skipped out. "What can I say? She's crazy," Joker chuckled, and kicked the head of the dead creature as he left. The hyenas trailing after them wagging their tails. Flag sighed.

Deadshot, Flag, and Katana led the way into a large room. "Sir, we've got hostiles on the radar," a solider said in an urgent whispered. The group stilled, silent, waiting on a move. Harley giggled. "Ooooo, time for dinner babies," she squealed. Deadshot snorted. Joker readied his knives in his hands. He was ready for some entertainment.

Then, the ceiling fell in and they were surrounded. Bud and Lou immediately attacked the ones closest to their mother. They ripped off limbs and tossed them to the side. Harley swung her bat around her skillfully. She hummed as she crushed in their skulls. She backflipped away from any that ran up on her and laughed at their efforts. They could at least try to make it a challenge. She reveled in each kill. She soon felt intoxicated. She was an addict getting their fix. She was lost in the destruction and her babies followed her every move. She danced in the death.

Joker sliced any of the creatures that ran at him. He kept finding himself distracted by his harlequin. He hadn't noticed the last thing until it ran right into him. This was a problem. Maybe, she wasn't worth that. He needed to stay focused. He had to find a way out of this situation, even if that meant without her. But, she was fucking glorious. He wanted to bathe in her chaos and cut her open to see what was inside. It was a conundrum. What was he going to do with her?

It seemed like the creatures were after Nitwit, of course. Harley thought they should just let them take him. She'd give him to them with a bow on top. She knew Red was here somewhere… "Surround him," Deadshot instructed. Harley sighed and rolled her eyes, but complied anyway. She held her pistol in her hand with her bat at her side. Bud and Lou stood protectively in front of her. Joker nudged her and she smirked. "Imagine meeting you here," he joked. His machine gun was now in his hands and fired at the things charging them. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

Finally, the last of them fell. Diablo once again had done nothing. Harley approached him, her gun aimed at his head. "I should just end ya now and get it over with it," she hissed and held the barrel to his temple. He met her gaze. "You'd be doing me a favor," he whispers and lowered his head. She stepped back, unimpressed with his weak display. "Settle down Quinn, we got to keep moving," Flag said, and gave her a slight nudge. She turned abruptly. She hadn't given him permission to touch her. "You shouldn't touch what isn't yours," she warned. She skipped back over to Joker's side.

They left the room. Apparently, these fucking things were everywhere, as more appeared above. Joker rolled his jaw. "Hey you, how about you show us what you got," Deadshot shouted, and stood staring at Diablo. The former gangster shook his head and sighed. "Man, I don't do that anymore," he rejected. "Pussy," Harley taunted. Joker smirked. "Come on man, you've been nothing but dead weight," Dead shot retorted, and pushed the other man against the wall.

"Man, don't touch me," Diablo said, and held his hands up. He tried to walk away. Everyone else was firing at the things heading towards them. "Oh, don't touch you," Deadshot taunted and shoved the man again. Diablo once again tried to walk away, but Deadshot hit the back of his head. This happened for a more turns before Diablo stormed to the front of the crowd. Fire shot from his hands and the remaining creatures caught aflame, some falling to their death. Harley marveled at the sight and the Joker held her hand. "Pretty," she cooed.

"Come on, let's keep moving," Flag instructed. He led them the opposite way of the fire that was now diminishing. Harley skipped up to Diablo and kissed his cheek. "I knew you wouldn't let us down," she complimented, before returning to Joker's side. He growled at her and pushed her away. "What? I was just thanking him," she defended. She was hurt. He shook his head in response and walked away. Well, fuck him too, she thought and scowled at his retreating back. She was Harley Fucking Quinn, and she didn't need him. She begrudgingly followed the group. Where the fuck was Red?


	8. Chapter Seven

**I hope you like this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

Bud and Lou seemed to pick up on their mother's bad mood and growled menacingly as they followed her. Harley would show that fucking clown what happened when you pissed her off. Then, she would kiss the wounds better. She giggled at her plan. After all of that was settled, she'd have Red help her bring him with them. They'd make quite the pair. She'd teach that Bat a lesson. He was the reason she had been brought here. Then, she'd go after Waller and maybe nitwit too. Joker and she were going to have so much fun.

"He'll just leave you like everyone else. No one could possibly love you," a voice whispered in her head. Harley smacked herself and growled. "Shut up," she hissed. She flung herself into the railing of the stairwell they were currently climbing. "You are pathetic. You are weak. You are nothing," the voice taunted. It laughed at her. "Shut it, Harleen," she screamed. She looked down the stairwell. They were almost to the top. She could just fling herself over and the voices would finally stop. She could shut up Harleen for good. No, she wasn't weak. Harleen was fucking weak. She was better than her. She had been reborn.

 _Lex Luther had built a secret lab._ _Harley was curious._ _She had, had her men surveying it for weeks._ _They reported trucks bringing in unclassified chemicals._ _Inside the building were large vats._ _She didn't know what was in it, but she knew it had to be fun._ _Every inch of it was covered in cameras and security guards._ _But everything had a weakness. Lex Luther's was Superman._

 _It took just a short call to right people and the man of steel was alerted to the location._ _Now, just had to wait._ _It didn't take long for the caped hero showed up._ _The perfect distraction._ _Luther's men were too distracted trying to take down the man they claimed to be a God._ _Good thing Harley wasn't religious._ _Lex Luther was watching._ _No one saw her slip inside with a few of her men._ _Her babies were hidden in the bushes, but close enough to hear if any danger came to her._ _She was pleased with herself._ _This was going off without a hitch._

 _A few of Lex's men remained, but they were easy enough for her men to dispatch._ _Those they missed got to meet her mallet._ _Blood stained her harlequin outfit and she pouted._ _She had just got this dry cleaned._ _She smashed the nearest body's head in for good measure._

 _Harley's men were gathering samples from the vats and she watched on a balcony above._ _A few more minutes and she would be gone and no one would ever know she was here._ _"_ _Hello, Harleen," a deep voice came from behind her._ _She turned and held her mallet ready to attack._ _She narrowed her eyes and rolled her jaw._ _"_ _It's Harley," she growled._ _She hadn't been Harleen in almost six weeks._

 _Of course, Superman, had to ruin things._ _She had hoped Lex would have put up more of a fight._ _She was disappointed in him._ _"_ _I was just leaving, nice to see ya," she said._ _She turned around and started to walk away only to be stopped by his hand on her shoulder._ _"_ _Harleen," he said, "let me take you to get help," he urged softly._ _She growled and backflipped away from him._ _She landed on the railing._ _"_ _Harleen's dead," she hissed._ _She jumped into a vat below._

 _Instantly her skin began to sting as the acid ate through her clothing._ _Her whole body felt like it was on fire._ _She tried swimming to the top, but the liquid was thick. She opened her eyes and screamed. The liquid filled her mouth._ _She accidentally swallowed and soon her insides burned as well._ _She was dying._

 _But the stinging began to fade._ _The only thing on her mind was her will to survive._ _She broke through the surface and took a long gasping breath._ _She swam to the edge and pushed herself out of that vat._ _She landed on her back and hit her head hard but she didn't feel a thing._ _Her outfit was in tatters._ _Her skin and hair bleached._ _The ends of her locks dyed red and blue from her clothing._ _She opened eyes eyes at the pitter patter of feet running closer to her and sat up._

 _Marie stared at her and they hyenas trailed behind her._ _Their eyes met._ _The young girl looked concerned for a moment, but then a wide grin spread across her face. "You look real pretty," the girl cooed._ _The hyenas laughed in agreement._ _Harley through her head backwards and cackled._

Someone grabbed her shoulder and she turned to face them with her gun aimed. It was Deadshot. He held his hands up and took a step back. "You okay?" he asked, and raised an eyebrow. She lowered the gun and smiled. "Awww, you worried about me?" she purred. She holstered her gun and straightened up her hair. "The voices just get real loud sometimes," she answered honestly and giggled. She turned on her heel and continued up the stairs. Joker was staring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He growled and pushed through the crowd in front of him, and disappeared through the door. Harley hummed with anticipation.

At the top of the stairs there was a small room with a door. "Finally," Harley huffed as she entered. She rested against the wall. She had been locked up too long. "I have got to work on my cardio," she admitted. She could have sworn Joker almost smiled. She bravely walked to stand beside him. "You wanna give me a back rub?" she cooed. He ignored her, but he didn't push her away.

"Alright, you lot wait here," Flag instructed. Harley raised an eyebrow. "Why, you embarrassed of us?" she asked, and put her hand on her hip. She was almost insulted. "Who the fuck is in there? They better have the cure to cancer or some shit," Deadshot shouted. Everyone was wondering for whom all this trouble was worth. Flag seemed tense. "Just wait here, we'll be out shortly," he said a bit louder this time. Harley sighed and slumped down in a chair. Could this be over with already?

Flag entered the room. Waller turned and gave him a nod in greeting. A small team was in the room. "I'm not so sure this was a good idea. They are going to be pissed when they find out this was a test," he said, wearily. Waller smirked. "Oh, come on, Captain. You wouldn't have made it this far without them," she teased. Flag shrugged. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. He just wanted June back. "You know they are going to fucking kill you," Deadshot said as he entered. Flag aimed his gun at him, but Waller put a hand on his arm, instructing him to lower his weapon.

"Oh, I don't think so," Waller said. She held their lives in her hands. She withdrew a pistol and shot the three people at computers. They weren't cleared for this type of shit, but Waller had been desperate at the time. They no longer had a use. Deadshot shook his head. "You are a cold bitch," he sneered. "You have no idea," Flag said, under his breath.

Flag, Waller and Deadshot exited the room and immediately the air tensed. Bud and Lou snapped their teeth together. Joker growled, his eyes ablaze. "No fucking way," Harley hissed. They had come all the way here for the bitch? KC sneered as the woman appeared, and even Katana looked pissed at this development. Harley gripped her bat tightly, prepared to swing it at the older woman. "Ah, ah, ah," Waller scolded. She held up her tablet that could detonate the devices in their necks. Joker held out his arm in front of Harley and stopped her. "Patience," he hissed in her ear. Harley pouted. She was still mad at him.

Flag cleared his throat. "This doesn't change anything, we need to get her to the roof," he instructed. "That's fucking rich," Boomerang sneered and shook his head. "Come on, let's get this over with," Deadshot said. "Fuck this shit, man," Diablo muttered. This still didn't explain the creatures they had encountered and that thought lingered in the back of everyone's mind.

Katana led the way and they climbed the last level up to the roof. A chopper was already starting to land. "This one's mine. A second will be sent after to retrieve you," Waller said. Over all, she was pleased with how the events had turned out. She didn't miss that the clowns were standing close together. She almost smiled. She saw this as a development if her favor. The squad stood silently, each one glaring at the woman. She boarded the chopper, and gave them a mock wave as the doors closed.

As soon as the chopper was in the air, vines shot from the ground and encircled it. Flag and the soldiers that remained tried to shot them away, but to no avail. The vines kept coming. Harley squealed with glee, while the rest of the squad looked on confused. They brought it down, flames sparked from the machine. However, it looked like everyone survived. Vines began streaming up the building and onto the roof. They trapped the soldiers and in the process, they lost their weapons. Flag managed to avoid them.

The vines carried up a woman. She wore of suit of leaves that left little to the imagination. Her skin had a faint pigment of green and her hair was like fire. "Red," Harley shouted. A vine reached out and encircled the pale woman. She giggled as it tickled her face and then pushed its way down her throat. It pulled out bringing her implant with it.

Harley's eyes danced with excitement and locked with the other woman. She ran to the woman and jumped into her arms. "I knew you'd come for me," Harley purred and kissed her cheek. Red, or Poison Ivy, blushed and put the woman in her arms down. "What can I say? I missed you annoying me, now's let's get out of this shit hole," Ivy replied. Harley grasped the woman's hand and smiled.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Sorry this has taken FOREVER to get out. I found out I was pregnant, woo, but I have been dealing with serious morning sickness. As I come to the last few weeks of the first trimester, it has gotten a bit better. Also, as of tomorrow I will be completely working from home. This meaning I'll try to be better with my updates.**

 **The suicide squad story line will be ending in 2-4 chapters, but this story will be about 20 chapters long still. I even have a sequel idea if things pan out that way.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **...**

 _Harley woke with a start. Where was she?_ _Her body tensed in case she had to fight._ _Her mind was fuzzy and she was trying to piece together what had happened. Apparently, the rocket had backfired._ _She looked around the room, no, she was in a greenhouse. Plants, big and small of assorted colors surrounded her, and sun shined in from the glass ceiling above._ _It was beautiful._ _She took a deep breath, it even smelled pretty._

 _She patted herself down, checking for any injuries but she found none._ _She was clean and clothed in a large green shirt. The couch she was sprawled out on was large and plush._ _A glass of water had been placed on a counter beside her, and she drank it greedily._

 _"_ _I was wondering when you were going to wake up._ _I wasn't sure my concoction had worked," a husky female voice said._ _Harley, startled, dropped the glass she was holding._ _She watched in wonder as a vine sprung out to keep it from shattering._ _A woman came into her view._ _She was taller than Harley, at least 5'10, and her legs seemed to go on for miles._ _Her outfit left little to be imagined and Harley's eyes raked over her curves._ _The woman's hair was the brightest red that Harley had ever seen._ _But it was her skin that made Harley's hand twitch to touch it, tan with a green hue._

 _Harley smiled. Lucky day._ _"_ _Helloooooo nurse," she purred._ _The other woman quirked an eyebrow and eyed the clown curiously. She was aloof, but seemed intrigued._ _The plants around her seemed to be reaching towards her, demanding her touch._ _"_ _Harley Quinn, pleased to meet cha," she introduced, and held out her hand._ _The woman smiled ever so slightly, but didn't take her hand._ _"_ _Ivy," she replied._

 _Harley hummed in approval and stood up._ _She felt good._ _She did a little spin and giggled to herself._ _"_ _You may want to take it easy, I'm not sure if all of the side effects will be pleasant," Ivy stated, matter of factly, but Harley detected a bit of worry in her voice._ _How sweet._ _In an instant Harley's arms were around Ivy's hips and she pulled her in for a hug._ _Ivy awkwardly patted her back, but she couldn't stifle the chuckle that escaped her lips._

 _"_ _You know when I found you in that rocket ship, I almost left you there to die," Ivy mused._ _She made a mental note to ask how she had gotten into the rocket ship in the first place later._ _Harley pulled away, but seemed unaffected by her words. She spun around the plants and felt the sunshine on her skin. The scent of flowers in the air. It was wonderful._ _She could get used to this._ _"_ _Good thing, Red, because you and I are going to be friends."_

Joker would have never guess that the plant would show up. Last, he had heard she was still locked up in Arkham, but it made since that the two women were acquaintances. He had to admit, the plant had her uses; unfortunately, she wasn't his biggest fan. They had, had altercations in the past. Even though it wasn't personal, she held a grudge. He was interested in the depth of the relationship between the harlequin and the plant, even if it didn't matter. Harley was his, and this plant wasn't going to come between that. He rolled his jaw and grinded his metal teeth. Maybe, he'd kill them both.

They were whispering amongst themselves. The squad watched on, curious, and it seemed to them the women were arguing. Their voices were too hushed to make out the words. The conversation ended abruptly with Harley sticking her lip out in a pout and stomping her foot. Ivy rolled her eyes. She had grown used to Harley's tantrums.

No one noticed as Rick Flag approached. He ran in from the side and tried to take down the clown and the plant. He had forgotten about the hyenas that prowled behind their mother. They were on him before he had a chance to remember and knocked him to the ground.

Bud held Flag's arm in his mouth and broke the skin just slightly, his eyes locked on Harley waiting for her instruction. Lou stood on the man's chest, his teeth bared. The hyena's saliva fell on Rick's face. He grimaced, but even he was smart enough to not fight back.

Harley giggled and stroked the manes of her hyenas. "Good babies," she cooed. They had just had dinner, but there was nothing wrong with a little dessert. She had been waiting for this moment. Flag saw the madness dancing behind her eyes, and for the first time tonight he was scared.

Ivy approached the man and a smirked. He had been very foolish. Harley watched and smiled as her friend sashayed around the man's body. He didn't speak, this was probably for the best. "That wasn't very nice of you," Ivy scolded, "or smart." She kneeled beside him and leaned against Harley's legs. Her hands began to trace her fishnet thighs while Harley ran a hand through her hair. "A big man picking on a couple of girls," she said, disgust evident in her tone. She trailed a hand down his chest. "How about a kiss and we'll call it even," she teased.

Rick was fucked. He knew who this woman was, Pamela Isley, former botanist. He knew about the instant that had led to her 'rebirth.' It was quite a shame really, she had been a bright young woman. The toxins that had consumed her nearly killed her and it drove her mad. She was now immune to all toxins, could control plants to a varying degree, and was rumored to have some sort of mind control over her victims. Her kisses were deadly. And that was just what Rick knew. They speculated there was even more. She smiled at him. He gulped.

"But, Red, you haven't even given me one, and I don't want to taste him, after," Harley pouted. Ivy chuckled softly. Harley was a fan of the dramatics. One of her hands still grasped her thigh while the other enticed her to her. Harley kneeled and Ivy's hand traced the heart on the side of her face. Their lips collided, and after a few breaths pulled away. Rick's eyes weren't the only to rise in surprise. Not only at the sight, but no one kissed Poison Ivy and survived. Except, it seemed, Harley Quinn. It seemed that there was more to the clown that met the eye. The two women turned to him, their eyes gleaming.

They were spiders and he was caught in their web.

"I'll kill the rest of them," Rick groaned. The weight of the hyena made it hard to talk, but he had managed to remove the tablet from this pocket with his free hand. Ivy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please do," she purred. They were nothing to her. A few less men in the world wouldn't be the worst thing. And after what Harley had begged her for, well things would be less complicated without him.

"Red," Harley hissed and her eyes narrowed. The women stared at each other in silence for a moment. Neither one seemed to want to back down. "I'd rather not die," Deadshot shouted. The women turned to him and scowled. They didn't like interruptions. He held up his hands in submission. Ivy sighed and shook her head. "Fine," she snarled. She stood, and pulled Harley up to her feet.

Harley signaled the hyenas to stand down. They returned to her side still snarling. Flag stood and slowly backed away from the women and towards his men who were still held in vines.

"Come on Harls, I'm tired of being around such unpleasant company," Ivy hissed. She grabbed Harley's hand and led her towards the fire escape on the side of the building. All eyes followed them as they left. Harley was pulled past the Joker, he growled and she had to bite back a giggle. As the women began to disappear down the fire escape, Harley spared one last look back at the Joker and winked. The vines and hyenas followed.

He was going to fucking kill her.


End file.
